


Stalemate

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life Ed Lane has a problem he can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Other Lane". Otherwise, as usual, no own, no harm intended.

She's not coming back.

 

It's so quiet in the house. So empty. All my training, all I've been through, has made me independent and strong. And yet I can't stand being alone. Give me work and problems to solve, I can get it done. But somehow when you give me a wife and a child to raise I keep getting it wrong.

 

I know what she was asking. That's the worst part. I've known Sophie too long not to. She wanted me to stop her. To say I'd do whatever it took to make it better between us. I just couldn't. It was on the tip of my tongue to say, _Wait_. Instead, _If you think it's best...And it's only for a little while....._ Doing what I've done, seeing what I've seen, has changed me into someone that will always be right out of her reach. Now she finally realizes that.

 

I can't cry. I want to but...When Greg shows up later with a six-pack of beer and a pizza I'm not surprised. What does surprise me is how easily I go when he pulls me into his arms and how fast the tears start to fall when he tucks my face into his neck. _Eddie_, he sighs in sympathy. _I'm here, buddy. It's okay. I'm here now._

 

She's not coming back. And I can't say I blame her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Flashpoint fandom. Hopefully I did them justice...


End file.
